Ouran Maximum-Security Prison for the Serial and Unstable
by mzanimeluva
Summary: Ouran is not a school it's a prison, the host club is a prison gang and Tamaki is the leader, Haruhi is accidentally admitted to the prison in a mix up and can't be transferred out immediately. can Haruhi make it out in one piece or will she be swallowed by the madness that is Ouran.
1. Introduction

**AN: this is my first time writing fanfiction so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated**

 **Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori**

 _Haruhi's POV_

I never thought I'd end up in a place like this I didn't even commit the crime, to top it all off they put me in the wrong prison I Haruhi Fujioka have been placed in the Ouran Maximum-security prison for the serial and unstable how you ask well for that I'll have to go back to the beginning

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Haruhi's POV_

 _I was sitting at home doing homework on a peaceful Sunday night when there was a knock on my door I thought nothing of it thinking my father got off of work early and left his key at home but my that notion changed when I heard "police! Open the door!" I quickly made my way to the door and when I opened it I found myself being handcuffed and arrested for a string of serial murders I didn't commit_

 _ **Flashback over**_

 _Haruhi's POV_

Now here I am, I was found guilty, all evidence coincidentally pointed to me and I will now be stuck in this hell hole for life or until I make bail which is 80,000,000 yen, so I'm going to be in here for long while. The guard shook me out of my stupor, I had arrived at my cell.


	2. Welcome to the madness

_**Chapter 2**_

The cell I was given wasn't much a small bed surrounded by four blank, black walls I don't have a cellmate the crimes I supposedly committed were so gruesome and psychotic that I was to be left in solitary until deemed "civil" enough to be around the other prisoners.

 _Time skip a few weeks later_

 _Haruhi's POV_

A few weeks later I was deemed "civil" enough to be around other prisoners before breakfast morning a thought my mind, Ouran is a prison… for MEN!

I completely forgot about the mix up, I was supposed to be put in the Lobelia Maximum Security prison for women. Breakfast that morning was the longest hour in a half of my life. Maybe no one would notice I did hear about a person that was thrown in here and looked like a small child.

I finally made it to the mess hall practically shaking in nervousness and fear. After grabbing my food I sat at a table and nervously started to eat but I couldn't share the feeling that I was being watched the entire time.

 _Kyoya POV_

As I saw _"him"_ walk into the mess hall could tell immediately that _"he"_ was not so much a _"he"_ as _"he"_ was a _she._ One would think my train of thought would be along the lines of _"what is a women doing in an all men's prison"_ but in actuality I was thinking " _what did such a beautiful, pure, and sweet looking lady like her do to get thrown in a place as terrible as Ouran"_ I crushed that thought faster then I thought of it, Hani looks like a little kid no one would guess that he's a demented serial killer that is a master martial artist with a life sentence; compared to him anyone in here looks normal and that's saying something. But there was something about this _"man"_ that just screamed innocent. I was drawn to her and so I went to speak with her.

 _Haruhi POV_

I was almost done with my food when a calm, cold voice reached my ear. "I know your secret," the unknown person said, I panicked. How could he know I didn't show any signs, he doesn't even know me, it's only my first day out of solitary, how? How? How? Thankfully he couldn't hear my internal conflict maybe if I play it cool he'll think he was mistaken. "What are you on I'm clearly a guy" I say it what I hope is in a non-nervous way; I turned to put a face to the voice and was met with stunning grey eyes. I choked up. "You're not fooling me," he said. Crap I'm screwed if he could see right through me.

 _Kyoya POV_

I knew she would try to lie about it, and know that I think about it I've seen her face before…that's it in the new prisoner files this Haruhi Fujioka if I remember correctly she was convicted for over twenty serial murders and has a life sentence with a bail of 80,000,000 yen. Such a shame. That's when it hit me "I can help you survive if you want?" I ask her; "what do you mean survive?" she asks me incredulously. Oh the poor thing she didn't know the danger she was in. "look I know you're a woman and if you don't do everything I saw I can't guarantee it'll stay a secret".

 _Haruhi POV_

I contemplated the stranger's offer. If I accept I get protection if I don't I have to fend for myself. "What would I have to do?" I ask him nervously. I noticed the tiniest smirk grace his lips and he stooped down to my height to whisper in my ear "Anything no matter what" he said leaving little to the imagination.

 _Kyoya POV_

I wasn't letting this opportunity slip away lest _"he"_ take an interest in her then I'd feel even more sorry for her, she wouldn't last a day none of his so called _"pets"_ do. "Fine" she replied. Now she's mine and _"he"_ can't take her away from me

 _Tamaki POV_

"Achoo"

"Something wrong boss" one of the twins asked me

"You sick" the other finished

"No I don't think so" I replied hmm something's up


	3. The Dog

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **AN: sorry this chapter took so long I was at my moms house over the weekend and she has no Wi-Fi or anything at her house so I couldn't do anything but without further delay I give you the next chapter to Ouran Maximum Security Prison for the Serial and Unstable.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED OURAN THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A SECOND SEASON BY NOW.**

 _Haruhi's POV_

And so I became the dog to the man named Kyoya Ootori. It was okay at first but I kept wondering how he could keep me safe when he didn't look much stronger then me. "How do you do it?" I asked him. He looked at me questioningly so I elaborated, " How do you ensure my protection when you yourself don't look much stronger then me?" he smirked. I didn't like the look he gave me he then proceeded to take his shirt off showing off a very nice six pack and muscular arms. "Like what you see?" he said with that damned smirk. "I'm not convinced," I say.

 _Kyoya POV_

I sighed guess I couldn't keep it a secret for long, better she find out from me then anyone else. "It also helps that I'm in the strongest and most notorious prison gang in this hell hole; and the leader of said gang is someone I call 'friend'."

 _Haruhi POV_

I gaped "seriously?" "That's what I said isn't it" he replied I was honestly shocked maybe I shouldn't have underestimated him.

 _ **AN: again I apologize for the late update I was planning on having this up Monday but my sister became a distraction and I couldn't finish the fourth chapter isn't complete yet so if anyone has any ideas they think would be cool I'm all ears. Also review and tell me if you want Haruhi to end up with Kyoya like I originally planned or with Tamaki. I also apologize for the extremely short update.**_


	4. Meeting New People

**AN: I am sorry for how late this chapter is I was dealing with some personal issues, schoolwork, and family so as a special treat I'll try and make this chapter long. I also got another idea in my head for another fic so be on the lookout. Enough of my rambling without further adieu chapter 4.**

"Well,well,well if it isn't my favorite person in the world." Tamaki spat. "hello to you to you

to Tamaki." Ayanokouji said. "Do you have what I asked for?" Tamaki asked. "no," Ayanokouji said albeit a bit hesitant. "what do you mean no I asked you to get info on the new prisoner who arrived a few weeks ago, and you've had plenty of time to do so." Tamaki spat furiously. " I know what you asked me to do, but the guards are being difficult for some reason and when I mentioned your name they became even more tight-lipped than before," Ayano said anxiously. Tamaki sighed if you want something done right then you gotta do it yourself he thought. "Ayano go get Kyoya and the others" Tamaki commanded highly annoyed with the situation. "alright" Ayano says scurrying to the door as fast as possible, Tamaki may seem nice but when he was angry or annoyed his mood was not as pleasant, and Ayano did not want to be on the receiving end of that rage he was young but not stupid.

Tamaki was very bothered by this whole ordeal not only did a new prisoner that could

be, highly effective, show up but Tamaki could find out nothing about him at all. Of course, his brain thought that in the span of a few weeks this new prisoner gained enough influence to overshadow his own but he was in constant denial over the matter. He even tried asking Kyoya who knew everything about everyone. "Maybe he'll have some info on him by now" Tamaki spoke to no one in particular.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Kyoya and Haruhi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kyoya the boss has called a meeting," Ayano says to Kyoya paying no mind to the

stranger in his cell. Kyoya sighs "Alright I'll be there in a moment. "okay but hurry, the boss isn't in a good mood right now," Ayano says then leaves. Kyoya looks at Haruhi and sighs again, he thought he would be able to keep her a secret a little longer, he knows what Tamaki is calling this meeting. Kyoya sighs again "Haruhi stay here and don't follow me, I have some business to attend to," he says to her then leaves.

Haruhi was curious, confused but mostly curious. What was so important? who was the

boss? why did she have to stay in the cell? so being driven by her curiosity she decides to follow Kyoya even though he told her not to. She finds him in the corner of the prison yard with a group of unfamiliar looking people. Could this be the "the strongest" prison gang in this hell hole Kyoya told her about? Haruhi was so lost in her musings she didn't notice the incredibly tall, dark haired prisoner with broad shoulders looks over at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyoya and the gangs convo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kyoya I need info about the new prisoner now," Tamaki says cutting to the chase as always. Kyoya sighs "The new prisoner Haruhi Fujioka, male, life sentence, crime: serial murders, was in solitary confinement the first few weeks of his imprisonment for his crimes" Kyoya sites from memory yeah he memorized her file so what. Tamaki has a very interested look on his face when Mori taps his shoulder. Tamaki looks at Mori in confusion, Mori points to Haruhi eavesdropping on them. Tamaki has never seen this prisoner before so it must be someone new right guessing this is the prisoner that has evaded me so. "Mori go get him," Tamaki said, Mori nodded and ninjaed away to do as Tamaki asked.

 **AN: again so sorry this chapter didn't come out sooner I've been busy with school and other stuff and I'm not sure when the next update will happen but I will try to make it as soon as possible. I also have 20 million other ideas for fics swimming in my head so its hard to focus on this one especially when I have writers block. I know I ended this abruptly but I couldn't think of a way to make it flow better. Also, I thought this was longer but its really not I guess it's hard for me to do long chapters I'll try and be better about that. Also don't forget to vote on the poll I opened the story will be easier to write if I know who Haruhi is going to end up with.**


End file.
